


Just take a bite (I promise that you'll like it)

by Sugabells



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Midorima is a tsundere, pocky day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 08:51:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8526796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugabells/pseuds/Sugabells
Summary: In an instant, Takao scrambles off the bed and all but throws himself at Shintarou. They go down in a tangled heap. Shintarou is groaning underneath his weight but Takao has more important affairs to deal with. Shin-chan has been through worse; this was nothing. Grabbing his boyfriend by the collar, Takao gives him a good shake.“Why, Shin-chan?” He demands, blatantly ignoring the murderous glare he gets. “What has pocky ever done to personally offend you?”Takao wants to play the pocky game but Midorima is reluctant.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to write something for my first ever ship in KnB so here it is!
> 
> Enjoy!

Midorima Shintarou is a patient man. Or he likes to believe he is. He had, after all, attended Teikou Junior High with an incredibly annoying bunch. There was Kise and his ridiculous need for dramatic whining, Aomine and his crude jokes, Kuroko and his endless disappearances, Murasakibara and his incurable sloppiness, and Akashi and his flair for theatrics. The only tolerable one had been Momoi, but even her cheerful voice was able to grate on his nerves.

 

Then he went to Shuutoku. And met the noisiest person yet. Takao Kazunari was the perfect blend drama _(“But Shin-chan my legs are really gonna fall off. Can’t we just swap for a minute? Do something nice for me once in a while!”)_ , suggestive leering _(“You’re turning red, Shin-chan. Does the sight of my fabulous body make your heart stutter?”),_ and sloppiness _(“Aw stop nagging. I’m not going to trip and break my legs just because I left a pair of_ socks _on the floor.”)._

 

For some unfathomable reason, Shintarou is currently dating (and is very much in love with) Takao. So yes, Shintarou is a very patient person.

 

But on this fine and peaceful Friday, he finds his patience stretched thin and he was on the verge of loosing it. It is all Takao’s fault. Said point guard is lounging on Shintarou’s Queen size bed in oversized borrowed clothes (Takao had the habit of stealing Shintarou’s clothes when he visited after training) and is waving a box of chocolate-coated biscuit sticks at him.

 

Shintarou adjusts his glasses and frowns at his boyfriend. “Please repeat what you just said. I was too busy trying to understand the sheer ridiculousness of what you proposed.”

 

Takao rolls onto his back and looks at Shintarou upside down. He shakes the box again. Shintarou twitches.

 

“I said that we should do the pocky game! Don’t tell me you don’t know what that is. Even my Shin-chan should be aware of such a popular trend.”

 

Shintarou bristles at the backhand comment. “I am quite aware, thank you. What I do not understand is why you want to do it now, on today of all days.”

 

“Shin-chan, do you know what is today’s date?”

“It is the eleventh of November.”

“Precisely!”

“… I fail to see how this answers my question.”

 

Takao sits up and shoots Shintarou and incredulous look. He holds both of his index fingers next to each other in front of Shintarou’s face. “Eleventh November is pocky day!”

 

Shintarou sneers. “What a foolish day.”

 

Takao scowls at him and makes an attempt to snatch back his box of snacks. Shintarou lifts it above his head, well out of Takao’s reach. It is immature and something he will never admit to doing but it is hard to resist the urge. It is a rare chance for him to tease the shorter boy, normally he was the one being poked fun of.

 

“Tell me, Takao,” He says conversationally as Takao rolls onto his knee and makes another failed grab at the snack. “Does eating these make you grow taller? Or does it just add to your already high level of energy.”

 

Takao pulls back and blinks at him for a second before smirking back. “Is Shin-chan making a joke? How rare. But you’re just being mean.”

 

The amused smile that tugs on Shintarou’s lips grow wider as Takao continues to fumble about. Even with the extra height from the bed, Shintarou still had the upper hand and was taking full advantage of it. After a few minutes of tussling, Takao drapes himself on Shintarou and wails loudly.

 

“This isn’t fair! You’re too tall, Shin-chan. If you allowed me to stand on your bed I would have gotten it by now.” He mumbles into the crook of Shintarou’s neck. Shintarou tries not to shudder.

 

He wraps his free arm around Takao’s waist and pats his back comfortingly. “You’re just short, Takao. Don’t blame it on me.”

 

Takao pinches his shoulder sharply and sulks. “I am perfectly average, thank you. You’re the one who is needlessly tall.”

 

Shintarou, being the ever-loving boyfriend that is weak to his partner’s pout, hands the snack box back to him grudgingly. Takao’s face light up immediately and Shintarou’s heart skip a beat. He lies to himself that it isn’t because he wants Takao to look happy, but did it for his own sake; least the point guard started whining.

 

“Does this mean you agree?” Takao asks, beaming pleasantly.

 

Shintarou blinks at him. “I said no such thing.”

 

In an instant, Takao scrambles off the bed and all but throws himself at Shintarou. They go down in a tangled heap. Shintarou is groaning underneath his weight but Takao has more important affairs to deal with. Shin-chan has been through worse; this was nothing. Grabbing his boyfriend by the collar, Takao gives him a good shake.

 

“Why, Shin-chan?” He demands, blatantly ignoring the murderous glare he gets. “What has pocky ever done to personally offend you?”

 

Shintarou slaps his hand away, none too gently, and fixes his glassed back in place. “It has nothing to do with the snack, you fool.”

 

Takao sits back, still perched on Shintarou’s hips. If it was any other day, he would have made a flirty comment and caused Shintarou to flush. He shakes the box for good measure.

 

“Then what is the problem?”

 

“The problem is,” Shintarou hisses, sitting up and shoving Takao back to rest on his thighs, “that you expected me to eat in my room.”

 

Takao frowns at him, clearly confused. “What’s wrong with that? I promise I won’t leave crumbs.”

 

“Don’t be preposterous.” Shintarou sniffs. “You’re a messy eater even with _soup_. You can’t expect me to believe that you won’t leave crumbs.”

 

“Besides, I am not fond of such snacks. They are too sweet.” He says this huffily, clearly thinking that the conversation had reached an end.

 

But Shintarou had forgotten whom he was talking to. This was Takao, who knows what he wants and would do anything to get it. It doesn’t help that he knows how to play Shintarou like a fiddle.

 

“I knew you would say that so I picked the matcha flavoured one.” He explains, leaning forward to grab his tsundere’s shoulder. “And if you don’t want to eat it here then where do you suggest we go? The dining room?”

 

“Don’t be preposterous!” Shintarou tells him calmly. “What If my mother sees us?”

 

Takao looks startled. “Alright, Shin-chan, no need to _shout_. It was just a suggestion. Where would you rather go then?”

 

Shintarou ponders for a minute. Most part of his house was out of question. Chances of his mother catching them were high. The only other place would be the bathroom. But that was unsanitary and if they were seen going in or out together it would only raise even more suspicion. He would suggest they take a walk to a park or konbini but he wasn’t comfortable with affectionate acts outside the safety of his own room.

 

His dilemma must have shown on his face because Takao is looking more and more smug for every minute he remains silent.

 

“Come on,” He wheedles, “It won’t be that bad.”

 

Shintarou glares at him. _Easy for you to say,_ he thinks to himself moodily. _You don’t do the cleaning up._ In a last ditch attempt to safe himself, he swallowed his pride and used his last resort.

 

“Kazunari,” he tried, heart thumping louder than usual. “I really don’t want to.”

 

Takao’s eyes widen at the use of his first name. Shintarou only ever uses it when they were at their most intimate. Or… If he desperately wanted something.

 

“Shintarou,” Takao teases back, taking pride in the way his boyfriend turned red. “I really want to. Can’t you do something nice for me today? I though Scorpios are in tenth place.”

 

This gets him an unimpressed look.

 

“I am quite aware of your position,” Shintarou informs him. “And I have done something nice for you; I bought you your lucky item, which may I remind you,” he glares pointedly at Takao, “you ate immediately.”

 

“Aww don’t be so sour, it was a delicious éclair!” Takao defends himself. “How could you expect me to not eat it?”

 

“That’s not how you use your lucky item. Takao!”

 

“And you’re just avoiding the topic now.” Takao clicks his tongue impatiently. Shintarou splutters at his accusation. Before he can retort, Takao holds up a finger to his lips.

 

“ _One._ Just one pocky, alright? Then we can eat the rest normally.” He compromises.

 

Shintarou doesn’t reply. He weighs the possibility of arguing further but found himself at a lost of any other objections. Secretly, he is keen to play the game with Takao, even if he will never admit it.

 

“Fine,” He concedes at last. “But get off my legs, they are going numb.”

 

Takao slides off docilely. Shintarou folds his legs so he is sitting cross-legged on the floor. What he doesn’t expect is for Takao to clamber onto his lap with a cheeky grin.

 

“This doesn’t make much difference.” He mumbles, but grips Takao’s hips steadily. Takao ignores him in lieu of tearing open the pocky box. He tosses the box to the side and rips open the plastic wrapper. Shintarou refrains from screaming.

 

Sticking the chocolate-coated end in his mouth, Takao holds Shintarou’s shoulders for support and leans forward, clearly prompting him to bite the other end. The sight of Takao with his eyes closed and leaning forward expectantly does funny things to Shintarou stomach. He leans away frantically.

 

“I change my mind. I can’t do this.” He says quickly before he does anything stupid like shove Takao onto the floor and make out with him.

 

Takao opens one eye to look at him. He takes the biscuit out of his mouth and presses a kiss to the corner of Shintarou’s lips.

 

“Just bite the end, Shin-chan. I’ll do the eating.”

 

He sticks it back in his mouth and gives Shintarou an impatient look. Shintarou leans forward and gingerly bites onto the other end. Eyes closed again, Takao starts inching forward.

 

Shintarou squeezes his eyes shut. The quiet crunching echoes loudly in his ears. Every second feels like eternity.

 

After what felt like forever, he feels a soft pressure on his lips. Shintarou tightens his grip on Takao’s hips impulsively.

 

When Takao pulls back, Shintarou chews and swallows the biscuit end. It will not do if he choked on it, no matter how small the piece was. Takao licks his lips absentmindedly and grins at him. “That wasn’t so bad, was it?”

 

Without thinking, Shintarou leans forward and kisses him again. Takao responds eagerly, gripping the back of his head for better leverage. Shintarou licks into the hawk eye’s mouth. He is greeted with the taste of artificial green tea chocolate, a taste he normally dislikes, but when it comes to Takao, Shintarou ends up enjoying almost anything.

 

A light scrapping and his scalp make him end the kiss. Takao is staring at him dazedly with a delighted smile on his face. Suddenly embarrasses by his spontaneity, Shintarou buries is face into Takao’s shoulder. Takao giggles loudly. It was extremely rare for Shintarou to be so loving.

 

“Did you like it that much?”

 

“Kazunari…” Shintarou mumbles, shaking his head, annoyed. “Don’t push your luck.” However, it doesn’t stop him from wrapping his arm around Takao’s waist, hugging him close.

 

Takao only laughs in response, patting his head and cooing “My tsundere, Shin-chan,” into his ear.

 

Shintarou stays hidden, ears beet red, and thinks to himself that maybe, just maybe, this day wasn’t so ridiculous after all.


End file.
